Guardian Demon
by aperfectguilt
Summary: I’ve found you again, after so many years, but you are forbidden to remember me. Sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you, my guardian, my love...READ AND REVIEW, HieiXOC KuramaXOC
1. Japan concert problems

**Summary:** I've found you again, after so many years, but you are forbidden to remember me. Sorry for all the pain I've caused you, my guardian, my love.

**arrowgirl23/ aperfectguilt: yeah, it's me arrowgirl and I'm back with a new account because the last one isn't quite working. All my future fics will be posted under this account but I'll leave the others on arrowgirl23 and I'll try my best in updating, ja ne and review! enjoy the first chapter of 'Guardian Demon' see ya**

* * *

**Guardian Demon**

**Chapter 1: **Japan concert problems

I woke up in my normal silk black-bed. I opened my eyes and saw what I always saw in the morning. A black wall with a shadowed wolf painted right above my bed. I got up, my silk, black, nightgown tight but in a way loose on my body. I fluttered my feet to the side of the bed and looked around the room I always had.

A completely pitch-black room. Trust me; everything in my room is BLACK! My dad keeps bugging me because I like black, but sue him, who cares? I know I don't!

My room was top-technology! Guess why…because I was THE star of my damn career…how I can loathe that! I never wanted to be a top singer or an actress! I just liked singing and my father made me be a singer and an actress!

I guess you'd like to know who I really am, right? Well, my name is Akane Toshiya, I'm 17 years-old and I am the best actress and singer in the world I guess. I hate that thing because everyone thinks I am a damn prep girl, with lots of money that only dresses in pink stuff and that is a stupid slut! I am not like that, damn it! I am no prep girl, I hate most preps! I have money but I could have managed living without them! I loathe pink! And no, I repeat, I AM NO SLUT!

Okay enough with this and back to my description. I am tall; something like 5 feet 6 inches…I have raven hair, long until my waist, straight and cut not straight. My eyes are silver…they are weird…at least for humans they are. For me they aren't because I am no human. As you might have guessed I am a demon. A weird one at that. I am half wolf demon, ¼ light demon and ¼ dark demon. How is that possible? Well, my real mom was half-light demon, half-dark demon and my real dad was a wolf demon. My human parents have adopted me but I loathe them. Okay, I loathe my dad and accept my mom. She is nice and all, but she is still human!

Although she is human, she is great! She has long raven hair, like me…and brown beautiful orbs. She is a very nice and caring person! My dad is the opposite! He is a damn bastard and only thinks of money! How I can loathe him! I hate him with all my being!

Well, back to the present. I got out of my bed and walked to my wardrobe. I picked a black, long sleeveless formal dress and went into the bathroom. That morning I had a damn photo thing! How I loathe people taking photos of me! I don't have the least bit of privacy!

I got into the bathroom, took a long bath and got dressed. The dress was perfect, midnight blue-black and I loved it! I got some high-heeled high boots and put them on. My hair was loose like always.

I put some mascara, light lip-gloss and some makeup before walking out of the room and down the stairs. By the way, it was something like 9 in the morning.

I went downstairs at the first floor to find my mother and my father sitting at the dining table. My mom had a sad smile, thing that was bad, because she would always smile.

I sat down on my chair, besides my mom.

"What is wrong?" I asked both of them. My father lifted his gaze to meet mine. He had light blue orbs that, like always, were cold.

"Akane, dear, I am sorry to tell you but you must be off to Japan for a new concert…" my mother answered for him.

"Again? Well, sure" I answered my voice showing no emotion. Even though inside I was sad, I never let it out.

I got up and looked at my mom, giving her a fake, but true enough for her not to see through my lie, smile, "I will be in my room preparing. I believe my flight will be in two hours like they always are, right?" I asked coldly.

"Yes" my mother replied and put her gaze on her lap.

"Fine then, in half an hour I will be ready" I said to them. 'Like always' I mumbled in my mind.

I walked away and back into my room. After taking out a suit for my baggage I started packing clothes. I took baggy jeans, capris and almost anything but skirts and dresses! I would buy a dress from Japan if I needed one. I put some sport shirts, T-shirts, mostly black and/or silver. Those were my colors. Light and Dark, like my soul. It could be Light, but it was always Dark, not having any reasons to be light.

Everything, including my suit, was mostly black. I smirked, got some black jeans and a black T-shirt from my wardrobe, and got into the bathroom to change…again. I got out, took some black and silver sport shoes and a silver belt, and added them to my outfit. I took a black cap, because I didn't like to be recognized by anyone at the airport and waited for the half and hour to pass. I always was ready in five-ten minutes but I waited every time 30 minutes before going outside. I never knew why, maybe for the info to sink or maybe for me to take in my room before I left for another month or two.

The 30 minutes passed fast enough and I got out of my room with the suit in my right hand. Because I am and was a demon I had the strength to carry that damned thing because, believe me, it was heavy like hell!

I got out of the house, not bothering to say any good bye-s to mom or dad, and entered my limo. It was black with a small, silver wolf on the back, right door (my door). The silver wolf was my sign, my everything because that is what I was. An onyx and silver wolf. My eyes were silver and my hair was raven. That was me.

I closed my eyes and started thinking back in time and the road ended as soon as it started. The driver and the limo went away, leaving me alone with my guard, Max -I think that was his name-. I don't remember how he looked and I don't care because he isn't important. He had my suit and we walked into the airport. Lucky me, no one saw me.

I managed to reach the damn plane and got on my flight, just a few minutes before it started flying to Japan. It wasn't the first time I would've gone there and I really enjoyed it. Oh yeah, I am living in America. I really liked Japan because I was born there, although I don't look at all Japanese.

The 2 days flight was boring and I hated the scent of only humans.

After 2 damn days I finally reached Japan. Lucky me I knew the language quite good.

At the airport a limo was waiting for me and took me to the hotel. It was a nice, fancy hotel. Like that of a star. That was what I was…a star on earth.

I got into my room and unpacked everything I had and again changed my clothes to some black capris and a black T-shirt that had written on it in silver "To live is a curse, to die is a bless". I like that T-shirt, mostly what it said. I took some black and silver sport-shoes and that was my outfit. I had only some hours for my self and then was my concert.

Those hours were pretty boring and I spent them in the spa, enjoying myself.

When I reached the concert, I could hear screams and calls for me. I hated that fame most wanted. I was dressed in the same outfit. At every concert I would wear sport things.

I went on the stage and put a big, fake smile that was enough for my fans to yell happily. I was loved by most guys because of my body and hated by some girls because of the same reason. I approached the microphone to my lips.

"Nice to be here with you and sing again!" I yelled and earned more calls.

"Well, I think I'll start with a sad song! I feel in the mood of A Black Rose!" I stated and everyone squealed as they heard the song of my most-liked hit… (arrowgirl23: I own the song! it's all mine! I made the lyrics and you can make up the melody!)

I closed my eyes and started singing:

**Everything seems to fall**

**To go away and let me in front of this wall**

**To fade in the dark and leave with a tear**

**To tell me to give up in front of my fear  
**

**I will not allow that**

**I will not give up being so bad**

**Even If I'm here to stay**

**I'll never be grey**

**I will be**

**Now and forever**

**The only one**

**The only of my kind**

**A black rose…**

**A black rose…**

**You are not here**

**I'm asking these walls why I don't hear**

**Your sweet voice again???**

**I only feel this pain**

**I am alone**

**I fear you're acting like I'm her clone**

**Treating me as if I would be her**

**But I'm not and stop knocking on my door**

**I will be**

**Now and forever**

**The only one**

**The only of my kind**

**A black rose…**

**A black rose…**

**Life and purity**

**Death and impurity**

**Unfaithful and faithful**

**Devil and angel**

**Cold and warm**

**Fight and peace**

**Clear and blind**

**Me and you**

**White and black**

**Courage and fear**

**Smile and tear**

**A black rose and a white rose**

**I will always be the black rose**

**Stop acting like I would be the white rose**

**I am me**

**Stop acting like I would be her**

**I'm a black rose…until the end of time…**

And my song ended as yells were heard from the crowd. I liked that song. I was the one that wrote all my songs, so they were a part of me, although I don't know why I wrote that one.

Everyone cheered and I made a small bow.

"Glad you all liked it! Well, next song is for every boy out there!" I yelled and faked a smile.

Again, I started singing:

**I am like flowers**

**I like spending in front of the mirror hours**

**And some say I'm mean**

**Some say I mean **

**Just to break hearts**

**But I have my arts**

**How I polish my nails**

**How I make my eyes**

**How I dress up**

**And how I make you "SHUT UP!"**

**If you want to understand, okay**

**If you don't, go away**

**I don't need you near by **

**If you like only how I look**

**We may say "good-bye"**

**And now I may say I took**

**My things and went away**

**Put you in the past**

**Walked on another way**

**You don't understand me**

**You act like I'm your property **

**When we went out**

**You said me "shout your mouth"**

**I said to you "go to hell"**

**And that was well**

**You just can't get it**

**You pushed it**

**Too far**

**And I don't wanna be near**

**When you break**

'**Cuz you just wanna take**

**Something for you**

**And this thing is new**

**I want someone real**

**That won't say "kneel**

**In front of me"**

**And I prefer to be**

**By my self**

**In my shell**

**I don't need you near by **

**If you like only how I look**

**We may say "good-bye"**

**And now I may say I took**

**My things and went away**

**Put you in the past**

**Walked on another way**

**It seems to be the last day**

**And I don't wanna pay**

**The price for you leaving me**

**So I leave you to be**

**Whoever you want**

'**Cuz now for me you are like an ant**

**I don't need you near by **

**If you like only how I look**

**We may say "good-bye"**

**And now I may say I took**

**My things and went away**

**Put you in the past**

**Walked on another way**

**I don't need you near by **

**If you like only how I look**

**We may say "good-bye"**

**And now I may say I took**

**My things and went away**

**Put you in the past**

**Walked on another way**

That song ended too. Well I know why I wrote that one! I wrote it when my boy friend told me what he liked at me…guess what? My damn body. Well he isn't my boyfriend anymore and I can't even remember his name.

Back to the concert.

I ended it with a sad song called "My last end".

After the concert I went out of the stage and into the backstage. There I saw someone that nearly made me lose my coldness. Key word, nearly.

There, right in front of me, was my GOD DAMNED TWIN SISTER! Oh, how I wanted to kill her in that moment. She grinned at me and started walking towards me.

"Akana" I mumbled coldly.

"Akane!" she said cheerfully and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

Well, my twin sister's name is Akana. She is quite my opposite, because she is always happy and cheery. She has silver hair, cut straight until her waist, and raven orbs.

When we broke the hug I glared at her with all my might.

"Where have you been?" I growled at her.

"Well, Akane, you see…it goes like this, uhm please don't be mad, but when I came here I found THEM and me and you know who felt again…but he thinks I'm just a normal, human girl…no one knows of my…other side" my sister explained sadly and lowered her gaze. I understood everything perfectly. I put a hand on her shoulder and she snapped her eyes back into mine to see me smiling warmly, but the smile faded as I felt one familiar demonic aura.

I mentally gulped as I saw a red haired teenager with emerald orbs. Next to him was a raven-haired punk with deep brown eyes. Beside the punk was a blue haired girl with pink eyes that I knew all too well as Botan aka The Not-Grim Reaper.

"Akane!" I heard Botan yelling cheerful to me. In a flash of black and silver, the pour ferry girl was hanging some inches above the earth and her neck was securely kept in my right hand.

"You!" I growled and Botan grinned sheepishly and earned another growl from me. "You pitiful damn ferry onna! I think you know too well what I should do to you, right, **Botan**?" I spat the ferry girl's name with venom pouring from each word. I was so pissed, SO PISSED.

"Akane-san, please forgive me! I didn't mean to! It was all his fault!" yelled Botan in a scared voice.

"And. You. Were. The. One. Who. Told. Him. You. Bloody. Damn. Girl" I hissed in a deadly voice that, if voices and glares could kill, well…let's say Botan would've had a slow, painful, bloody death.

"I'm sorry! I never knew he'd do that! I am sorry! I know I did a BIG mistake but now everything is cool, right?" whispered Botan in a sad and fearful voice, but also a voice full of regret of what she did.

"No, nothing is okay. Is even worse. He forbid us…forbid us and they…erased all and killed all but we and they…" I whispered letting go of Botan and turning to face my twin.

"Akane, sorry I didn't tell you about this," said my twin and lowered her head.

"Sis, no problem, it's not your fault" I reassured my sister in a cold voice that never showed any of my emotions.

My sister and I met each other's gaze and entered each other's mind.

'_I am so sorry, Akane' _my sister whispered in my mind.

'_Me too, Akana. You know too well you are the only person I would ever apologies to…where is he now?' _I asked.

'_I think outside. I saw the paper with your concert and asked them to come here, not telling them we are sisters and all. None of them knows a thing about us and their spells work perfectly. None of them remembers so we are safe. They know we are sisters and I guess they will let me 'explain' to you about Spirit World…yeah, they think we don't know. As I said they think we are simple humans, as they should think' _my sister explained and I mentally yawned.

'_Too long sentence. They will be allowed to know only a few things even though some are lies. Us being sisters, us being humans, me being singer, you being poet, 'kay?' _I asked.

'_Hai!' _my sister cheerfully answered and I heard her mentally clap. I mentally shrugged and broke the conection in time to hear the red head's cough.

"Excuse me, Akana, but I think we deserve some explanation" he asked.

'_Kurama' _I stated in my mind, safe behind my mental block, when the red head spoke.

"Oh, sorry koi!" my sister apologized and I glared daggers at her.

"Akane, don't kill me, please!" my sister yelled and clapped her hands together as for a prayer.

"Explanations are required but not now. I think you should answer his question," I stated and my sister smiled.

"Well, as I was saying…she's my sister, Akane!" I heard Akana stating happily.

"You never told me you had a sister" Kurama said looking at me with a thoughtful expression.

'_If you look at me like that Kurama, you will die soon. Better said, Youko will die soon. For the freaking second time!' _I mentally yelled.

"Well, you do resemble Akana. I am very pleased to meet you" I heard Kurama and saw his hand in front of me and I shook it coldly.

"These here are Yusuke and Kurama, Akane, and you know Botan already" I turned my eyes to my sister and nodded.

"By the way, how do you two know each other?" asked Kurama.

"Hehehe" Botan nervously laughed and I sighed.

"We've known each other since I was a kid. Although I am a mere human, I've known the Non-Grim Reaper for all my life" I whispered the last part and mentally yelling in frustration as I lied that I was a MERE FUCKING HUMAN when I am a PERFECT PURE FORBIDDEN CREATURE!

'_You said you were a human! This world is going to its destruction!' _I heard my sister.

'_I agree. I can't even believe I've said that!' _I answered.

"How do you know that?" asked the raven-haired punk. I assumed he was Yusuke.

"Well, how I said I've known the Grim-Reaper, or as you know her, Botan, for all my life because…she was there when I got born…there to take my life away, but, surprisingly she couldn't so she decided to become my friend and when I was grown up we both chose for me and my sister two…" and with that I trailed off.

"Two what?" asked the punk.

"NOTHING" me, Akana and Botan yelled in unison. I had anger in my voice. Akana had sadness and Botan pure fear.

"Okay, okay!" yelled the punk raising his hands in defense.

"That isn't important now. Akane, where are you staying?" my sister asked looking at me with a worried face. My eyebrow instantly popped and I almost started laughing, the key word being almost. Cold face still in place.

"Where **I **stay?" I asked coldly.

"Oh forgot about that!" my sister grinned.

"Forgot about what?" asked Yusuke.

"She is the best in what she does, so that means she is a STAR so she stays everywhere she wants in the best stuff" my sister explained matter-of-factly.

"Well…" I started but got cut off by my sister who was grinning at me.

"But this time she will make a special exception and stay with us at Genkai's temple!" Akana stated grinning at me.

"Akana" I started and sensed the shivers that went through my twin's spine.

"Yes?" she shuddered as she spoke, her grin still in place.

"Since when are you deciding for me?" I asked grinning evilly.

"Well, since that lovely day when mom got me born two seconds sooner than you" Akana smirked evilly at me! Oh how I loathe the fact that I was younger than she was by two DAMN BLOODY FUCKING SECONDS.

"Now let's see what you have to say" Akana smirked at me and I glared, when suddenly an idea popped into my mind. I smirked wildly and my, I could feel fear coming in waves out of my sister's hidden aura that only I could feel.

'_Remember that lovely day with you and my dear brother-in-law?' _I mentally asked and smirked so wide that it was almost a smile.

'_Ahh…no?' _my sister mentally and really gulped.

'_Too bad' _I mentally laughed and started walking towards my now shaking sister.

"Akane, no" I heard her whisper and my smirk widened even more (if possible).

"Oh, yes, only if you…" and my voice trailed off letting my sister imagine.

"OKAY! YOU ARE NOT MY LITTLE DAMN SISTER AND I WILL NEVER EVER TRY AND TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!!! JEEEEEEEEZ!" my sister yelled and I smirked and turned back to my spot, in front of my sis.

"What was that about?" asked Yusuke.

"Nothing, just remembering my dear sister who is who and who does what and what does who and who the hell I am for her" I answered coldly.

"Yeah…" my sister pouted.

"Weird" whispered the punk.

"Oh, shut up!" I heard my sister yell annoyed and I smirked.

"Well, Akane, are you or aren't you going to stay with us in Genkai's temple?" asked Botan grinning.

"Who is Genkai?" I asked playing dumb because I knew all too well.

"An old hag" stated the punk and I glared daggers at him. I could feel fear pouring out of his aura.

"Don't disrespect someone older than you" I spoke and he nodded. My gaze returned to Botan.

"She is an old physic and a very kind person" was the answer the ferry girl gave me.

"Hn, whatever" I answered and heard my sister laugh. Yusuke's jaw was hitting the floor and Kurama's eyes were a little wide.

"What?" I spat.

"Hahahaha, old…hahahaha…habits are not forgotten" my sister tried to answer me between spats of laugh and I just realized what I just said! The same fraise HE used to use. Mentally gulping I turned and glared daggers at my sister.

"Shut up" I growled and almost inhuman growl, almost a wolfish growl.

"Akane" my sister advertised.

"Yeah, yeah" I answered and looked at her. "I'll be staying at this Genkai's place if it's okay with her" I continued.

"Yay!" my sister yelled and hugged me.

"Don't touch me" I spat and earned a sheepishly grin from my twin.

"Sorry" she murmured and went to Kurama who offered her his hand, which she politely accepted with a smile. He smiled back to her and they started walking, followed by Yusuke and Botan. I remained the last as I slowly started dragging my feet fast enough not to lose them, but slow enough to have time to think.

* * *

**Arrowgirl23: break time here! Hope to hear from your reviews if you liked it or not…and tell me what you think of my lyrics, kay? Both lyrics are mine! I don't have the melodies because the melodies…well they don't exist!…but as I said you can make them up and stuff…review…ja ne**


	2. Betrayal and a plan?

**Summary:** I've found you again, after so many years, but you are forbidden to remember me. Sorry for all the pain I've caused you, my guardian, my love.

* * *

**Guardian Demon**

**Chapter 2: **Betrayal and a plan?

We walked outside and that thing called sun blinded my eyes for a single, lost second. Because of me being related in a weird way with Light itself, I have no problem in starring at the sun without any protection, but because of my wolf part, I have this little problem. If I come from darkness to light, I am a little vulnerable for a fast second.

I took in the surroundings. Me, Botan, Yusuke, Akana and Kurama were exactly outside of the concert auditorium. It was outside the city, not far from Genkai's temple. I knew where it was too well and so did Akana but Yusuke and Kurama didn't know that I knew.

"Akane" I heard my name and was snap out of my thoughts. I glared at my sister.

"Hm, what?" I answered/asked.

"I wanted you to meet Hiei," my sister said and those words were like stabbing me inside, but my emotionless, blank stare was still in place. I looked at the boy besides my sister. Same raven hair that divided the law of gravity, same white starburst just above his bangs and…same crimson eyes that caught my attention when I first met him, so long ago. That fire and ice demon, forbidden child like me, he caught my eyes when we first met and so he did now, when his memories weren't in place.

I locked gazes with him. Silver met crimson. He glared at me; I glared back with all my might. We were in a glaring contest that none was going to win. I knew that because back then, when we really first met, we did the same.

A slightly pissed cough from my sister made both of us blink once, at the same time. I set my gaze on her and Hiei 'hn'-ed and looked at her with a nice glare.

"Yes" I demanded quietly but coldly.

"Hiei, she is my twin sister, Akane. Akane this is Hiei" my sister introduced us.

"Hn. Baka human" Hiei commented.

'_AKANA!' _I yelled in my mind for my sister, which I knew that was in my mind. I heard a gulp before the answer.

'_Yes?' _came my sister's voice.

'_Did he just say 'human'? He called me HUMAN?' _I yelled.

'_Akane, dear, you are human for him and for all the others, just try to stay calm' _my sister pleaded before breaking our conection. I looked at her before turning to Hiei to glare with all my might.

"And if I am human, then, what are you supposed to be if not the same?" I asked knowing that I touched a nerve. I heard my sister and Botan's gasps, felt Kurama's eyes widen and saw Yusuke's jaw hit the floor before he burst into laughing.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Hiei growled at me and I almost let a small giggle come out my lips, but I fortunately stopped it in time. I took in a deep breathe, before…

"IF YOUR EARS AREN'T WORKING PROPERLY THEN IT'S NOT MY DAMN BUSSINES! IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO LISTEN THEN FUCK OFF! IF YOU DID LISTEN THEN YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID!" I yelled in a cold, calm voice and saw, for a second, Hiei's eyes widen before returning to normal. He let out a growl of frustration and before I knew it I had something cold, made of metal against my throat. I smirked in realization that it was Hiei's katana.

"What are you smirking at, baka onna?" Hiei spat with anger at me making my smirk become even wider, almost evil.

"The way you anger yourself on nonsense is quite amusing," I answered in a calm voice that even dared to defy Kurama's. My statement earned another growl from the fire koorime.

"Don't be so tense, people joke, is normal. I would appreciate it, if you would pull your sword back now" I said coldly.

"I don't accept orders from anyone" he growled glaring at me. Next thing that happened was surprisingly. A blonde thing, with bright blue eyes came running down the street. She stopped right besides Botan, which meant behind Hiei's back and smiled. Being in front of Hiei I saw her.

"Hiei-kun!" she yelled and Hiei turned, leaving me alone. Next thing was even more surprisingly and almost (key word, almost) made me loose everything and yell out loud who I really am. She threw her hands on Hiei…pardon…on MY Hiei and kissed him fully on his mouth. Okay, that was something, but the son of a bitch kissed her back and wrapped his arms around the bitch's waist.

I took a deep breathe and went near my sister.

"What is THAT?" I whispered slightly trying to remain calm and not kill the bitch.

"Well, this is Kylie, Hiei's…uhm…lover…she's a bitchy cheetah demoness and don't ask me how he felt for her. In my opinion she used some spell on him" Akane whispered so silently that only my combined wolf, light and dark ears could hear. My heart went racing and my mind was babbling about nonsense.

'_He betrayed me! He is with her! He promised!!!!!!!!! He promised me never to be with anyone else!!!! Just before his memory were lost and I faded away! Just before we were separated HE PROMISED ME AND NOW HE BETRAYS ME RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES!' _I yelled in my mind and took in a deep breathe of air before looking at Botan who was looking at me with a concerned face. The two 'lovers' broke, meanwhile, their mouth-war (ew!) and were looking at me. Okay, Hiei was staring into nothing, and the thing (aka bitch) was looking, more likely staring, at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What the hell are you staring at? Having problems with your eyes or don't you have a TV at home?" I growled very pissed off.

"You…OH MY GOD YOU ARE AKANE TOSHIYA!! THE GREATEST SINGER!!!" the thing squealed and I tilted my head to the side.

'_She's my fan? FUCK THIS LIFE!' _I yelled in my mind.

"And what?" I spat.

"And what? I am your greatest fan of all!" she yelled and lunched herself at me hugging me, I repeat HUGGING ME!

"Get your hands off of me" I asked calmly and coldly. The thing broke her hug and stepped before me looking at me. I took her appearance in. She was until my shoulder and until Hiei's (**aperfectguilt: **well, in my fics, Hiei is taller, he is as tall as Akane, that means5 feet 6 inches, got it?). The thing, as I will call her, had blonde hair with big blue eyes.

"Don't touch me" I warned. I would've expected a threat or something from Hiei but nothing.

"Sorry, Akane-san. My name is Kylie and I am very honored to meet you and please excuse how I've acted" she said in a stupid voice.

"Don't do it again" I warned and turned to Akana. "Sister, I am bored. Let's go" I said and I could feel the thing's eyes widen.

"She's your sister?" the thing asked.

"Yes" I answered monosyllabically.

"Akana-san I am deeply sorry for what I did to you in the past. Now, since you are Akane-san's sister, I will treat you with the same respect" bowed the thing.

I mentally rolled my eyes and Akana rolled them in reality.

'_Bitch' _I mentally 'complimented' the thing.

"Akane" my sister warned.

"Calm, I'm not THAT mad" I answered calmly, but coldly.

"Okay" my sister said and clapped her hands, "Let's move, gang!" she said cheerily. Kurama and Akana started walking in the front, Botan, Yusuke behind them arguing about something, Hiei and the thing were out of view, and I was the last one, just a few steps behind them.

'_Jerk…to think that he can do this to me! To me! The one that dared to face Emna in order to be with him! And he? What does he do? Goes with the first slut he sees…jerk…just as any other boy' _I mentally began a long wave of curses on Hiei and the thing. Suddenly I sensed the thing approaching me. I opened my eyes and saw her right besides me.

"So, you are just a human, right?" she asked. Probably someone informed her of my acknowledge about demons and spirits.

"Hm" I answered.

"Yes or no?" she insisted.

"Thing…if it is that important to you, yes I am a human" I answered coldly.

"Hey! My name is Kylie!" she argued and I blessed her with one of my death glares.

"It's okay if you call me 'thing'!" she grinned fearfully.

"Whatever" I answered.

"So, what's your life like?" she asked me.

"Look here, thing" I started and stopped, "If you try to make a conversation with me better let it go. I don't like you just because of how you look and are. You like me because of how I look, right?" I continued and she nodded dumbly. "See? Even if I would want to befriends with you, thing that I don't want, I couldn't because you wanted to have my body, my mind and my voice, right?" I finished with a blank expression.

"Ri…right" she mumbled before going some steps back. I used my wolf senses and guess who was there, listening to my conversation with the thing? Yup, you guessed, none other than Hiei.

'_Jerk' _I mentally 'complimented' him too.

Soon we were in front of Yusuke's car. Unfortunately, we couldn't go all. We were too many. Okay, they weren't too many. I was the one in plus, so…

"I'm walking" I said to my sister interrupting the arguments.

"What? But you don't know where it is!" the thing said.

"I know where it is. Stop worrying for me, thing" I growled.

"But, how?" she asked dumbly.

"Botan took me there one day" I answered nonchalantly and started walking.

"Akane!" my sister yelled.

"Yes?" I asked and stopped.

"I won't let you go alone" she stated.

"Why?" I asked turning and smirking. "Fearing something might happen?" I smirked wider scaring the sheet out of my sister.

"AKANE!" she yelled and snapped me out of my wolfish craziness.

"What?" I spat.

"WHAT THE FUCK SISTER! IS NOT THE FUCKING TIME FOR IT!" Akana yelled at me and made me realize what happened. My wolf part took a little control.

"Whatever. I don't care. It's never the time for it, but it always seems to be these days. Guess why?" I asked sarcastically.

"Damn" my sister muttered as she slapped her forehead.

"Akana, what is it? You never had that kind of outbursts" Kurama stated concerned.

"I'm fine, Kurama, I'm fine" Akana assured her lover. Well they were meant to be, right? At least Youko, nor Shuichii betrayed her…ever.

"I'm off, Akana" I said to my sister and continued walking down the street.

I heard the engine of the car fading behind me and I let out a sigh of relief.

'_What's the matter, wolf?' _I asked my wolf part.

'_Nothing, I just want to rip that bitch from limb to limb' _Wolf growled.

'_Yeah, me too' _I agreed.

'_And I want to kill Hiei in the most dark, painful way!' _my Dark side entered the conversation.

'_Me too' _I again agreed.

My two parts continued to think together of different plans in killing Hiei and the thing until…

'_What if we help Akane take Hiei back?' _proposed my Light part.

* * *

**aperfectguilt: break time here! Hope to hear from your reviews if you liked it or not…I know it's a little weird and kind of a cliffhanger but I like it! hope you do too. I will explain more in next chapter, that will be soon, I hope. Well, ja ne and don't forget to review**! 


	3. Children of the Moon

**Guardian Demon**

**Summary:** I've found you again, after so many years, but you are forbidden to remember me. Sorry for all the pain I've caused you, my guardian, my love.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Children of The Moon

'_What?'_ I, Wolf and Dark asked surprised.

'_Yeah, help Akane take Hiei back! You know, play matchmakers and stuff!' _explained Light to us.

'_But, how? You three don't even have bodies!' _I mumbled.

'_We have you!' _Light stated.

'_Huh?' _I asked mentally tilting my head to the side.

'_Well, we help you take thing out of the way and next you know what to do, because you've done it before' _Light explained.

'_Okay!' _yelled Dark, Wolf, and I sighed.

'_I guess there's no way to make you three change your minds, right?' _I asked helplessly.

'_No way' _Light, Dark and Wolf grinned.

I sighed again and broke the conection. As far as I knew those three could kick thing's butt until she would leave Hiei on 'normal' problems as they call them.

I continued my walk in silence, taking the darkest alleys in order to be well guarded by the shadows of my Dark.

After a walk of almost two hours I reached Genkai's Temple. It was exactly as I remembered it: same 1000 stairs, same wood smell, same weird aura and same homey sight.

I started running at my incredible wolf speed (like Hiei's) and in a matter of half a second I was at the end of it. I knew that my sister and their friends were still there because I had seen Yusuke's car parked near the forest.

"Back home…" I whispered and knocked at the door. When it opened I was greeted by my life-best-friend, Yukina. She is Hiei's twin sister, but he never told her, although I let it slip from my lips and now the little girl knows it, but promised to let Hiei tell her when he wants. She was the same as I remembered her back when I used to know her. She had the same red, warm orbs, so different from her brother's and same green-bluish hair. Her face crept in a big warm smile as she saw me and we lunched our arms around each other. Yukina was a little shorter than Hiei and I (as you probably figured out Hiei and I have the same height). She was so innocent and pure. I cared for her as I cared for Akana and that was A DAMN LOT! I would give my life without a first thought for Akana or Yukina.

"Akane" she whispered and I smelt the scent of salt from her.

"No crying, koorime-girl" I smiled warmly using my nickname fore her. We broke the hug and Yukina blinked away her tears. I offered her a true smile and received one back from her.

"Akana told me you came back" Yukina smiled widely as she spoke.

"Yes, but no one knows about…" I trailed off, and Yukina nodded happily.

"But, Akane, you know about Kylie-san, right?" Yukina asked me sadly.

"Yes…" I whispered sadly.

"I am sorry for what my brother did" Yukina whispered so silently that only my combined ears could hear it.

"No problem…" I whispered and smiled.

"Should we go in?" Yukina smiled again as she spoke.

"Yeah, sure" I smirked and we walked in, my cold face coming back to its propped place. My sister hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"Akane" I heard a rough, old but caring voice. I looked up and saw my old, tired, but still creepy master. I made a little bow with my head.

"Genkai" I whispered back my eyes smiling.

"Good that Akana here found you but now that you're back you know what I want, right?" Genkai said nodding slightly towards Hiei, which was sitting on the windowsill with the thing in his arms, both asleep.

'_No problemo, master. Wolf, Dark and Light already have a plan on how to make us back again' _I sent a telepathic message to my master and she smirked to me before turning and walking away.

"What was the hag talking about?" Yusuke yelled. I turned to him slowly and glared. The deadliest glare he ever saw.

"Don't disrespect someone that could rip you limb from limb, detective" I warned and turned wanting to walk to my room (the one I always had).

"Uhm, Akane, we have a BIG problem…" Akana said grinning sheepishly.

"What?" I asked.

'_The bitch has your room' _I heard my sister's words echo in my mind.

"Slut…" I mumbled under my breathe and no one heard but my sister. I continued walking, reached my normal room with everyone (the lovebirds have awoken before I left), and glared at the door with all my might. It had thing's picture on it and was written in PINK: Kylie!

"What is this?" I spat turning to glare at everyone.

"This is Kylie's room, human" spat Hiei back.

"This is, was and will be MY room, demon" I spat back.

"Who says that?" thing asked all preppy.

"This" I snapped and turned towards the door. I ripped thing's paper with the pink and on the door was written in blood red: Protected one, Akane.

"See, thing?" I smirked at her.

"What's the thing with Protected?" asked Kurama and I could feel Akana tense. Lucky me I had a lie well prepared.

"Protected one comes from the fact that I and my sister are humans…so we need to be protected," I answered coldly, mentally cursing myself for calling me a human.

"Pitiful" snapped Hiei.

"It may be, but this is my room and I want you, thing, take everything out of it and if I see something that's different than it was…" my voice trailed off and I blessed thing wit one of my glares.

"What can you do? You are just a human" she said trembling.

'_Are you sure bitch?' _I asked myself mentally smirking.

"Don't think I'm weak just because I'm human" I snapped and opened the door right before I heard Akana's scream for me to stop. My eyes widened at what I saw. My once, pure black and blood red room was now PINK!!!!!!!!!! Pink! Pink!

I turned, Wolf burning inside with anger, wanting to be released.

'_Akana, what the fuck is this!!!!!!!!!' _Wolf yelled at Akana.

'_I wanted to advertise you…Kylie had the room painted in all the kinds of pink…' _Akana answered.

'_BITCH!' _yelled Dark and Wolf complimenting Kylie.

'_Yup' _Akana agreed.

'_She will die! Akana please let me show them I'm no human! Please!' _I yelled.

'_No, sister…but…you can always use telekinesis,' _Akana said evilly.

'_Akana, you rock!' Wolf said._

I smirked and looked at Hiei's katana for a very fast moment. Next thing you know, his katana was at thing's throat, standing in the air.

"What the…" yelled thing.

"Never heard of telekinesis, smart-ass?" I snapped.

"You said you were human!" she yelled.

"Human's can use telekinesis, so now, thing, make the room how it was or you'll get painfully killed" I threatened and thing nodded.

I gave the katana back to a fuming Hiei that was held back by Kurama and Yusuke not to kill me. Thing clapped her hands twice and MY room became back being MY room. A black bed with blood-red sheaths, black floor, black walls, black ceiling with same silver wolf, black wardrobe, black desk, black lap-top and black, covered windows.

"Better" I mumbled and entered my room before slamming the door shut right in their faces.

I jumped on my back on the bed and looked directly in the raven eyes of the silver wolf. It was my sister's wolf form. In her room she had the opposite color of raven, silver. The wolf was raven with silver eyes, my wolf form.

"Well, little wolf, what are we going to do? No butt kicking, no Hiei, no damn good life I used to have! Damn you Emna! Hope you roll over and never have rest in that bloody tomb of yours!" I yelled the last part.

Yes, Emna is dead. Long story, too soon to find it out.

Back. I growled a wolfish growl and snapped open the wardrobe to find all my clothes there, because of my light and dark thingy I can take things from some place and teleport them to another place. So, I took out some black jeans with a white wolf on their right leg, a black T-shirt that let my belly show a little and revealed a black-wolf tattoo. I got born with it if you wonder.

I took some black and silver sport shoes and smirked at my reflection. My midnight hair was flying behind me.

I opened the door of MY room and went outside and started walking the long hallway. I could feel someone else, and put my finger that it was Hiei.

'_What would he do here?' _I asked myself and received as an answer a big sigh from Wolf, Dark and Light.

'_Spy on you, maybe? You're the new girl! A pissed off girl! You made his lover look bad so he is pissed!' _mumbled Wolf.

'_Whatever, so my plan of calming down in some cold, dark place is off. What the hell do we do?' _I asked them back.

'_Uhm' _was their smart answer.

'_I know what!' _yelled Akana who suddenly popped into my head.

'_Where the fuck are you?' _Wolf and I yelled in the same time and voice.

'_On the roof…' _explained my sis in a dreamy voice.

'_What the hell are you doing there?' _I asked.

'_Watching Kurama as he trains. I can't train with him 'cuz for him I'm just a mere human…' _my sis pouted.

'_Yeah, yeah, WHATEVER! What the hell do I do? I wanna fight! I wanna kick thing's butt! I wanna tell Hiei who I am!' _I yelled.

'_Go tell him, and be my guess in trying to break that mother-fucking spell!' _yelled my sister back.

'_Don't yell you two! It's not our faults that stupid Emna had spells that worked even after he fucking died!' _ Light yelled at us.

'_Okay, I'm calm now!' _Akana and I said in the same voice. Twins stuff. I continued walking again.

'_Akane?' _suddenly Akana said.

'_Yes?' _ I answered.

'_Hiei's here' _Akana continued.

'_I know. He left a few seconds ago from my back. He was following me. I guess he'll come to chat with Kurama' _I answered and turned a corner before started to climb some stairs that went to the roof.

'_You coming here, sis?'_ Akana asked me.

'_Yes' _I answered and closed our conection. After another 2 minutes of climbing stairs I've reached the roof and saw my sister propped on her elbows smiling.

"Hiya!" she said.

"Hi" I answered and sat down, same position as her.

"Watcha doin'?" my sister asked.

"Like you wouldn't know…" I mumbled.

"You're here to see Kurama and Hiei train?" my sis teased and I glared making her smile.

"Sorry but its funny!" she defended herself.

"Whatever" I said and sat my gaze on the mighty full moon.

"Akana" I suddenly called for my sister.

"Yes?" I heard her angelic voice. Despite the fact we were twins, I was the demon-like girl and Akana was the angel-like girl.

"Do you remember when we found out mom was half dark, half light?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Akana answered.

"Now that I think of it the only thing that's half light, half dark is…" I stopped a little and locked gazes with my sister.

"THE MOON!" we both yelled. The two training boys heard us and in a flash Kurama was by my sister's side.

"What is it, love?" he asked her.

"Nothing, nothing, NOTHING!" my sister yelled still in a daze stuff.

"Akana, breathe in, breathe out and stop it" I calmly asked her and she nodded complying my orders.

She calmed down and meanwhile I tried to find Hiei and found him on the top of the roof looking at us.

"Akana, what was that with the moon?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing, love, nothing. Just a stupid thing. It isn't important" Akana shrugged it off and rose to her feet dusting herself.

"I'm going to bed, humans need their sleep. Coming, Kurama?" she asked her lover and he nodded. They started walking and my sister winked at me.

'_What are you thinking Akana?' _I asked.

'_Nothing, but get some sleep or at least pretend to, or else they'll get suspicious and stuff. I know wolves like us don't sleep, but at least try to' _my sister pleaded.

'_You know that me being the dark one means no sleep and much, very much I may add here, adventure and fun in the middle of the night' _I sighed and told her before adding, _'But I'll try for your sake' _ I could see her smiling face and shrugged it off.

I continued my gazing at the moon, who I recently found out to be my mom. I never really knew my mom for real. She was never home, me and Akana staying with dad in Makai. She came sometimes and saw us, told us stories so nice about a beautiful goddess that had two special daughters and that her daughters were to marry two twin princes, but they felt in love with ordinary demons. This was more like our story, I guess momma always knew what was going to happen. I wasn't that surprise with her being Moon itself, but it feels creepy. I am more forbidden than I ever thought.

* * *

**aperfectguilt: break time here! Hope to hear from your reviews if you liked it or not…I know it's a little too weird but hang with me and I will clear it all in next chapters, 'kay? Sorry for the long update but I had school…now it's 11 in the night and I am damn sleepy. Don't forget to review, ja ne**


	4. Prince of Hell

**Guardian Demon**

**Summary:** I've found you again, after so many years, but you are forbidden to remember me. Sorry for all the pain I've caused you, my guardian, my love.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Prince of Hell

That night I went back to my room soon after my sister left. I could feel pour Wolf struggling to get out, to let me be who I really am, but I couldn't. At least, not with Hiei near by.

I entered my pitch-black room and changed in some blood red pajamas. I went under my covers and tried to fall asleep, but had no luck. For me it was impossible to sleep. I could only once truly sleep. I didn't want to remember that time because now it was so sad to think of the past. I wished my past could be my present, because, no matter how hard sometimes was, he and I were together through everything. Now I was all alone, by myself. Even though he was so nearby he didn't remember me and that was the worse thing. It hurt like hell. It was a weird pain, right above my heart that no medicine could kill. I knew that pain too well. I used to feel it for the first time when Genkai first introduced Akana and I to Hiei and Kurama, who was Youko back then.

With thoughts of my past, I felt in a weird daze that was neither unconsciousness nor sleep. I was awake and sleeping in the same time.

Next morning I got up exactly before sunrise, like I always did. I took some clothes and changed in a pair of black capris and a blood-red T-shirt that had written on it in raven letters: 'Wolf of Dark'. Well, that was me, the wolf of Darkness and Akana was the wolf of Light.

I took some sport shoes and went out the door, putting a dark kind of barrier around my room in order for me to be sure that no one could enter it. And if you wonder, my spells can't be detected, my powers are sheathed inside of me and for any demon I am just a simple, useless human.

I went into the kitchen and saw only Yukina and Genkai with slightly worried faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Yukina sighed.

"Koemna is here" Genkai explained and I mentally yelled of happiness.

"Where?" I asked, my eyes sparkling happily.

"I the living-room" Yukina told me smiling warmly. I wanted to leave but Genkai stopped me.

"Take care, he might want to tell them about what you are, not WHO you are" Genkai advertised me and I nodded before disappearing through the door.

I ran down the hall and burst into the leaving room to see a teenager Koemna with his pacifier in its place, in the middle of his detectives and my sister.

"Koemna" I said smirking.

"Akane" he said smiling warmly at me.

"How've you been, prince?" I asked him smirking. "Or better said, king?" I added my smirk widening.

"Well, I was quite well thanks to someone" he said and winked at me and my sister.

"You know it was our pleasure" we both said in the same voice before smiling at each other.

"Yes, I know, but Akana, Akane I am here for business" Koemna became suddenly creepy serious.

"What business?" I asked.

"Well, it involves you two, Kylie, some unfinished business and your newest discover" Koemna explained.

"Un…unfinished business?" I heard my sister's trembling voice.

"Yes" Koemna answered her.

'_I WANT OUT!' _yelled Wolf in my mind.

'_Calm down, Wolf' _I said deadly and Wolf shut up.

"Koemna, must it be?" I asked in a deadly tone.

"Yes, I am sorry, but it must" Koemna answered me a little sad.

"Well then, thanks for telling me and now I must do something or my head will go nuts!" I smirked at him and my smirk suddenly became evil.

"Akane?" I heard my sister ask.

"Wrong choice, Akana" Wolf, who I let get out, smirked her evil smirk.

"Okay, so, now I beat the crap out of you or I hug you?" asked my sister smiling.

"You can't do the first one and you will get ripped by me and Akane if you hug us" laughed Wolf.

"What the fuck?" yelled Yusuke and received a glare from Wolf.

"Yusuke meet Wolf, Akane's demon side" Koemna explained and everyone's eyes got wide.

"Okay, time for explanations. It goes like this. We lied you, because no one is supposed to know what we are. Our father was a wolf demon and our mother was the Moon itself. We are the only beings made of wolf, dark and light. Wolf here is Akane's wolf side, as her name says. Dark and Light are kept inside Akane's mind being her dark and light sides. I have a wolf, a dark and a light side too but they aren't like hers. Mine are fused with me, making us impossible to communicate in our minds. Akane has telekinesis, as you witnessed and I have it too. Our powers are the same but I fight with Light and Akane with Dark" I heard my sister explain and I became in control of my body.

"Wow" said Kuwabara (he came too).

"Very smart word, human" I spat.

"And why didn't you tell us from the beginning?" asked Kurama who I could feel that was a little mad on Akana or lying to him.

"Kurama, we couldn't tell. Akana couldn't just trust you and tell you that we are the strongest beings alive and that we are the most forbidden ones too" I explained to him and he calmed down.

"You have a point there" said Yusuke.

"Yes, I have" I said back.

"Now, Koemna, for what you came here" Akana stated more like a question.

"Yes, I need to talk to you, Akane, in private" Koemna said to me and I nodded. Me and the prince of hell went to a room and I put a dark, sound barrier around the room to be sure no one hears.

"Yes?" I asked making him talk.

"Kylie, or as you call her 'thing', is the younger sister of the two snake twins" Koemna made a pause to let it sink.

"And?" I asked nonchalantly.

"She doesn't know that, lucky us she doesn't want revenge. And another thing that would make you, Wolf, Dark and Light happy is that I found a way to brake the spell" Koemna told me and my heart went racing.

"What way?" I asked keeping my cool.

"He must fall again for you" Koemna explained.

"Oh…" I mouthed. "And what about Kurama?" I continued.

"Because he loves your sister, his memories will come back soon" Koemna explained.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, tell your sister about Kurama and Kylie" Koemna asked before making a portal and disappearing. I sighed and went back to the living room.

"What did he want?" asked my sister as I sat down besides her.

I allowed a mental conversation between us.

'_Kylie is related with the snake twins. The way to break the spell is to make them fall for us again. Kurama's memories will come back soon' _I told her and broke the conection. I was looking at the floor, finding it particularly interesting.

"Akane" my sister whispered sadly.

"I'm fine" I snapped my head and looked at her with the saddest expression she ever saw on me.

"May I kill the last sibling?" my sister asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"It's my revenge or yours?" I asked smirking.

"It's your revenge" my sister sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Yusuke making my sensitive ears mentally twitch (I was still in human form).

"Don't yell or I'll rip your ears" I threatened him in a deadly tone.

"Okay" trembled the detective.

"Akane" I heard my master call.

"Yes, master" I yelled back. "What?" I continued yelling.

"So now I'm master, eh?" Genkai smirked as she entered the living room.

"Well, who was my master? Who thought me all I know? Who chose what we know that you chose for me and my sister?" I asked thoughtfully and Genkai chuckled.

"I can't seem to remember" I joked and Genkai laughed.

"Oh, now I know" I said smiling towards my master, "You" I continued.

Genkai sat down right besides me and put a straight, dead serious face.

"Akane, Akana what are you going to do now?" she asked me and my sister.

'_Kill the bitch!' _Wolf answered in my mind.

'_Make her regret she ever laid a finger on Hiei' _continued Dark.

'_Kill her in the most painful way!' _Light finished.

"Well, Genkai, it goes like this, Wolf wants me to kill, Dark wants me to make it regret for what it did and Light wants me to kill it in the most painful way" I explained to Genkai and Akana chuckled.

"And you?" Genkai asked and I smirked evilly.

"I?" I asked innocently. "I want revenge" I said with an evil smirk that could defy devil's smirk itself.

* * *

**aperfectguilt: break time here! Hope to hear from your reviews if you liked it or not…I hope you appreciate that I've explained some stuff in this chapter. Next will be a fight or the explanation of Emna's death. Can you guess what happened to Emna and why? Tell me in a review, ja ne**


	5. Running away for the second time

**Summary:** I've found you again, after so many years, but you are forbidden to remember me. Sorry for all the pain I've caused you, my guardian, my love.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YYH! I OWN AKANE, AKANA AND THE PLOT! enjoy**

* * *

**Guardian Demon**

**Chapter 4: **Running away for the second time

Genkai was a little taken aback by my answer but she smirked evilly together with me.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" yelled Yusuke and received a deep glare from me.

"None of your concern, dimwit" yelled my master.

Yusuke muttered something about old hags and received a deadly glare from me, but nothing too important. We ended our conversations and decided that tomorrow we will have some training, much to my and Akana's disappointment. We loathed training, but as long as I can kick some butt, it doesn't matter too much.

I went outside into the garden and started a long walk thinking again of the past. My thoughts drifted to my once best friend and I guess she still is my best friend, although we didn't see each other in ages.

As I was walking deeper and deeper into the forest, I heard some growling, slashing and signs of a battle. I started running towards the spot; my black wolf ears popped out of my head, my fluffy black, silky tail appeared and soon enough I was in my normal form. I did have a wolf form, but this was my demon form.

So, I run until I reached a clearing. At the sight my eyes widened slightly and I was a little numb before the info proceeded into my brain.

In front of me was my best friend, one of the rulers of Makai, Mukuro, fighting thing. Okay, how could thing dare fight Mukuro? Mukuro was one of the most good, cold, powerful demons I ever met and she was my best friend. Thing was going down and fast. No one, instead of Akana and me could fight against Mukuro. And I mean it.

I jumped on a tree branch and started watching the fight. Mukuro was full of grace, coldness and calm. On the other hand, Kylie was disgraceful, tired and very bad in hand-to-hand combat.

I chuckled and Mukuro acknowledged my presence. When I met her gaze I jumped from the tree and landed gracefully in between the two demonesses.

"Mukuro" I greeted smiling.

"Akane" she greeted back with a small smile gracing her own lips.

"Akane! You know this bitch?" I heard Kylie yelling behind me, but, pour thing wasn't even prepared for what was going to happen to her.

I turned, clearly pissed and looked in her eyes with the calmest gaze I could muster.

"The only bitch here is you, thing" I murmured calmly.

"What? I am no bitch! You and her are sluts!" yelled Kylie at me.

"With all your yelling and stupidity you cannot concentrate on the battle and that means…" I started and made a jump in the air. I landed behind Kylie, all the movements made in no more than a second. I kicked her in the back with my left foot and as she stumbled I continued, "That you aren't able to see your opponent's moves". After this I once again disappeared in a black blur and landed in front of Kylie who had terrified blue eyes.

"If I wish to I may kill you right now or whenever my mind wants to so learn how to respect someone stronger than you" I threatened calmly and coldly before leaving her there and returning in front of Mukuro, some steps away from her.

"Hiya" I said smiling.

"Hi" Mukuro stated her cold mask off. Once, when I was a lot younger (by the way, I am something like 100 years old in human years…no I am not immortal, I am kind of immortal) me and Mukuro promised, after I wined a battle against her, to always be ourselves when we are around each other.

"How've you been?" I asked her.

"Fine, you?" she asked back.

"Fine, with some problems" I answered sadly.

"What problems?" Mukuro asked me and I proposed for us to take a walk. She agreed and we left for a walk in the forest, leaving a crying Kylie behind. Why should we care?

So, as we started walking I started my story, what happened since we didn't see each other. It wasn't much but it was. I told her about my human parents, about Hiei and his betrayal, about Kylie and mostly about everything she didn't know.

"Now I get it why you were so cold and pissed on that bitch" Mukuro stated as I ended my story.

"Yeah, plus she is the sister of the snake twins, so I am more than pissed" I told her.

"But, aren't the snake clans dead?" Mukuro asked.

"They are, but she is alive. I don't know how she escaped my and Akana's burst of power. Maybe she had some spells or stuff…" I sighed and both Mukuro and I started to go back to Genkai's temple.

We reached it in no time and had a small race until the top of the stairs and, as always, we ended up in a tie. I entered the temple and what I saw made me want to be sick. Hiei was on his windowsill with the bitch in his arms. Thing was crying fake tears and yelling at top of her lungs that Mukuro and me kicked her butt. Okay, not that, but she said that we beat her a lot and that she was hurt.

Hell, I didn't even touch her! If that was beaten than I wonder how would she react if I would let Wolf kick her!

Hiei looked at me and growled but than saw Mukuro and went back to listening to his 'lover'.

I looked at Mukuro and raised an eyebrow, "Something I should know?" I asked smirking.

'_Hiei is my heir and he must respect me because I've defeated him in fair battle' _Mukuro mentally answered me.

"Okay" I said and smiled. Mukuro was like a big sister to Akana and me.

Akana came down the stairs in a very happy mood and I could guess what happened because she was holding hands with Kurama.

'_He remembered! He remembered!' _Akana chanted in my mind.

'_Happy for you. Mukuro is here' _I informed my sister who saw Mukuro and let go of Kurama running into the demoness's arms. Surprising everyone instead of me, Akana and Kurama (who remembered everything from the past) Mukuro hugged back.

When the two broke the hug, Akana went back to her lover.

"Akane" my sister looked at me with a fake sad face and a mischievous light in her eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What happed to pour Kylie?" Akana mocked her and made me smirk.

"Nothing. If she is so weak that she can't even stand a poor kick it's none of my fault" I answered.

"A poor kick?" exploded Hiei letting go of Kylie and coming in front of me. We locked gazes and, "She came here full of bruises, dammit! She had both eyes violet! Her lips were cut and she was in an extremely bad shade! That is not 'a poor kick'!" he yelled at me.

'_Where the fuck did she go!' _I mentally yelled.

"I have no idea about what you are talking" I answered coldly and was rewarded with a katana against my throat.

"I bet you do have an idea" he growled at me.

'_Akane, don't' _I heard Light yelling at me, but it was too late. I easily slipped under his katana and when they all looked at me they saw a pure raven wolf with silver eyes and a weird necklace around its neck. This was my wolf form and I was sad. But now let me tell you about the necklace. A silver chain around a pure blue gem. It was a koorime tear. Guess whom it belonged to! As you might or might not have guessed it belonged to Hiei's mother. Hiei was the one who gave it to me before I faded away and his memories were lost.

'_Akane! The tear gem!' _yelled Akana at me.

_'What with it? I don't care if he sees it! I don't care if he remembers or not!' _I said in a teary voice before breaking the conection. I slipped behind Hiei, kicked him in the back with one of my paws making a small (almost unnoticeable) scratch with my claws and in a flash of black and silver I was gone, leaving everyone stunned.

**(Third person pov!)**

Akane disappeared in a black and silver shadow, leaving behind a stunned Kurama, an almost crying Akana and a wide-eyed Kylie. Hiei was collecting himself off the floor when he felt something sharp against his neck. He turned and he was faced with his own katana pointed against his throat. Hiei was with his back on the floor and with the katana at his throat.

"You idiot!" yelled Akana and bursted into tears. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. Pure white like milk gems were rolling on the floor. Kurama hugged her tight and moved his hand through her hair calming her down.

"What the hell was that?" Hiei asked coldly.

"Hiei, that was Akane and you…made her leave…made her runaway…" Mukuro sighed and completed in her mind _'again…'_

"Me? She was the wench that hurt Kylie!" Hiei growled.

"No, she wasn't. I don't know what Kylie did and I don't care but I was with Akane when she and Kylie met. Kylie dared to fight me, fully knowing that she cannot defeat me and Akane broke our fight. Kylie insulted her and Akane told her where she mistakes in fighting and only kicked her in the back, much easily than she kicked you now" Mukuro explained and Hiei's face changed form hate to disbelief, from disbelief to hate. He turned to Kylie and glared at her.

"Is it true?" he spat.

"What? Hiei, you believe this slut instead of believing me?" yelled Kylie with a fake hurt voice.

"As a matter of fact, I do" he said and disappeared in a black blur, mostly after Akane.

Everyone sat in silence and after a few moments they all heard a wolf's cry of loneliness. They all realized who it was because, the ones in the room, Kurama, Akana and Mukuro (Kylie had disappear without them knowing) knew of what happened so many years ago.

Akane was crying out her pain…

**(Akane's pov like always!)**

I ran as fast as I could and in a few moments I was on top of a rock in the bright full moon (as I and Mukuro walked earlier it became dark and soon the sun faded being replaced by my mom). I sat there and started singing my cry of pain, first as a wolf's howl and next I changed in my normal form adding words in a language of darkness that only a few knew.

**As I walked away**

**As I tried to find my true way…**

**Something stopped me**

**And didn't let me be.**

**When I turned to look,**

**It was you reading a so sad book.**

**Blood cursing in new veins, taking me home**

**People that may have known**

**How to cry aloud**

**How to be allowed**

**To howl at the moon in the mighty night**

**To dare to betray light…**

**As I cry in your arms**

**As I feel the pain from my eyes**

**I know I won't ever think of the December**

**When you would remember…**

**When you would remember…**

I ended the song as a single black tear escaped each of my eyes and tainted my white cheeks. As it rolled down my cheeks it reached the end of my face and became a raven gem, as pure as night and darkness and as impure as the love I shared for him.

I sat on the grass (I was in my normal form, the more human one, that with tail and ears) and looked directly at my mom.

"Hiya, mommy. How've you been?" I asked the moon and didn't expect an answer. Nor did I receive one.

I sat there in silence but at one moment I felt someone's energy but I didn't bother to rise to my feet or stuff. I didn't even flinch. The energy approached me and I recognized it as Hiei's.

'_I wonder what's he doing here…maybe coming to kill me for daring to touch his 'precious' lover' _I said in my mind with venom pouring out from every word.

I felt him sit somewhere behind me, most surely in a tree or something.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Hn" he answered.

I rose to my feet and saw that I was right: he was in a tree looking down at me. I jumped on the same branch as him and locked gazes with him.

"Did I hurt her that bad?" I asked a little concern for the demoness.

"No, she lied" he answered simply, not caring too much.

"How do you know that she lied and not I?" I asked him.

"Mukuro explained me…" he started and I sighed, "And I also checked Kylie's mind. She lied with many things" he continued and I turned my gaze back to his ruby eyes.

"What things?" I asked curious about my next pray. Yes, Kylie was officially my new pray. She had to die because of what she did to me and because she was related to the snake twins and the snake clan. How? I don't know because she is a cheetah demon.

Whatever, I guess you want to know who this snake brothers are, right? Well, it goes like this. When Akane and I were 17 years old some idiot snake twin demon males wanted us as mates but we didn't want them. Genkai started training us and all but we needed someone to protect us. Here is were Hiei and Kurama enter and like in every good love story we felt in love. Me with Hiei and my sister with Kurama. Lucky we, the boys loved us too. We defeated the snake brothers, but one escaped and went to Botan, told her that Emna would like to bless Hiei and my love and Botan told Emna. Emna got very mad because he, himself was in love with me and cursed Hiei and Kurama. My sister and I managed with a big burst of power to kill Emna (it seems impossible but it isn't) and we destroyed him, giving the throne of Rekai to its rightful owner, Koemna. Although everything seemed to be good, Emna's curse lasted and it wouldn't break. My sister and I vanished to a place I can't seem to be able to remember and Hiei and Kurama went on with their lives before they met Akana and me.

Well, this was what happened back then, some of my past, back to me and Hiei I got out of my thoughts as soon as I heard him talk.

"What did you say? Sorry, I was thinking…" I asked him in a normal tone.

"I said that Kylie lied about what kind of demon she was, about who she really was. Honestly, she was a big lie" Hiei repeated.

"Well…that was supposed to be…" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked me and I blinked once, my diamond orbs landing on his blood pools.

"You see, once, when I was younger, my sister and I met this two snake demons that wanted us as mates but we fought against them and now Koemna told me that Kylie was their sister…and her being a cheetah demon was making her impossible to be the sister of two pure snake demons" I explained to him, half lying, half not mentioning the whole truth.

"She is half snake demon, half cheetah," Hiei explained to me.

"I might have guessed that" I murmured softly to myself and put my eyes on the moon again.

After a few minutes I jumped off the branch and softly landed on the cliff. Strangely, Hiei jumped besides me and looked at me with a questioningly gaze.

"Are you going back to Genkai's?" I asked him.

"Hn" he said and started walking in the direction of the temple. I started walking behind him mentally sighing, but this time was a happy sigh because I was becoming closer to him and Kylie was out of my way, for the moment.

* * *

**aperfectguilt: break time here! Hope to hear from your reviews if you liked it or not…in this chappie you had their whole stories and from now on in other chapters I'll have flashbacks too! I am trying my best in updating soon but no one seems to review my stories…why? Aren't they good? Am I so lame that my stories are so bad? I am sad now and I don't think that even Hiei himself could make me happy again…the lyrics are mine, if you like them tell me, if you read the story review…see ya**


End file.
